


Baby-Honey-Sweetheart

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dick likes it when Jason calls him pet names.





	Baby-Honey-Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some indulgent fluff. I became obsessed with the idea of Dick and Jason calling each other pet names, so I wrote this.

Something in Dick's muscles gave out a little when he reached the floor he and Jason lived on. It could've been not having to climb anymore stairs, but Dick was sure it was the sight of the door that Jason existed behind; it was the prospect of coming home and getting to be all of himself again instead of just Officer Grayson. He could be with the person that could wind him down after every day. He was a mess of things when he shoved his key in the lock and pushed the door open, but everything began silencing when the door clicked shut behind him.

Jason wasn't within Dick's eyesight and he started undressing without hesitation, unwilling to keep his uniform on any longer. He almost took his head off his shoulders yanking on his tie until the knot loosened. Practiced fingers unhooked his belt and unzipped his pants, he let them fall and stepped out of them, unbuttoning his shirt and discarding it next to his pants. The station had been a mess today and the streets even worse, he felt cleansed now in just his boxer shorts.

'Babe?' He called into the silent air.

'Here,' Jason called back and Dick followed his voice into the bedroom.

Jason lay in the middle of the bed, a paperback cradled in his hands and every pillow they had propping him up in some way; one under his head, under his elbow, his knee, his feet. He was in pyjama shorts and nothing else and he looked so warm. Dick crawled across the bed and draped himself over Jason, pressing his nose against the curve between neck and shoulder. Mint and smoke relaxed every tense muscle and now Dick was _home_.

'You okay, sweetheart?' Jason mumbled, dropping the book to wrap his arms around Dick, fingers massaging though the hair at the nape of his neck.

'Big day at work,' Dick mumbled against Jason's collarbone.

'It's okay, how 'bout we skip patrol tonight?'

'Jason-'

Jason kissed the top of his head. 'No, honey, we can have a night off and if you feel that bad, I'll go out later when you're asleep.'

'No, they need me too,' Dick shook his head, ear rubbing against Jason's jawline.

'Let me take care of it, baby, let me take care of you,' Jason whispered, pressing his lips to Dick's temple, breathing in the fading smell of his shampoo. He felt Dick smile. 'What?'

'I like it when you call me that.' He kissed the base of Jason's neck.

'What? Baby?'

Dick nodded. 'And 'honey' and 'love' and 'sweetheart',' Dick huffed a little laugh, 'and 'pretty boy.''

'I can call you 'pretty girl' too if you want?'

Dick laughed proper, the action a sudden breath of air spreading across Jason's neck and shoulder. 'No.' He wriggled around on Jason for a few seconds, Jason arched his neck so Dick could push his hands under the pillow beneath Jason's head. 'How was your day?'

'Nothing to report,' Jason replied, marvelling at how Dick was wrapped securely around him. It felt safe. 'Hey, pretty boy, how 'bout we get takeout?'

Dick smiled and nodded. 'Pizza,' he requested.

Jason spurred on by that smile replied, 'Anything in particular, love?'

Dick leaned on his forearms, his tired eyes posed a challenge. 'You.'

Jason's eyebrows told the tale of his amusement. 'Sweetie, there's not much I wouldn't give you, but I draw the line at cooking and eating me.'

Dick giggled again, pressing his forehead against Jason's shoulder, his whole body shaking a little. Jason ran a hand up and down his back, smiling at the ceiling. 'Meat-lovers sound good, babe?'

Dick nodded and lifted his head again, his eyes smiling at Jason's as he leaned in and gave him a sloppy, smiling kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! ♡ I feel like this is the softest thing I've ever written. If you would like more batfam or me, [please take a look at my tumblr](http://blxetack.tumblr.com/)


End file.
